


Behind These Bars

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood, Bullying, Drama, Happy Ending, KuroDai Week 2018, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Pining, Prison, Slow Burn, Violence, incarceration, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: For KuroDai Week 2018 - Day 3 - Moral AmbiguityOne single decision, one moment, one lost temper can change your entire world...Daichi is sent to prison.  He's immediately targeted by inmates. However, he also catches the attention of a mysterious force by the name of Kuroo, and when Daichi finds himself backed into a corner, he may end up with blood on his hands..."He would never forget the grating, agonizing sound for as long as he lived…The heavy clunk and clank of chains.The weight felt far more extreme than it actually was, hanging at his ankles and wrists with the gravity of reality rather than the heft of the metal itself. The chain links were a manifestation of and reminder that he’d screwed up, that he’d failed his family, and that his whole life had changed due to but a mere moment of lapsed judgement and emotional weakness. Everything he’d worked so hard to protect was teetering on the trapeze.What could he do now but accept the consequences of his actions?"





	1. Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Created for KuroDai Week 2018 for the prompt of "Moral Ambiguity." 
> 
> **I should mention that the moral ambiguity mostly occurs towards the end of the story.**
> 
> I know I'm late, but this was supposed be a one shot, and it just kept getting longer and longer so I decided to break it into about 2 or 3 chapters. The pacing is fast, as I was trying to hurry to get this out for KuroDai week, so I don't go into as much detail about the surroundings and things as much as I usually do. Please forgive me. This is my first time writing Kuroo and Daichi, but I think I do great justice to their more serious sides. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> This work was inspired by the song "Prayin'" by Plan B.

He would never forget the grating, agonizing sound for as long as he lived…

The heavy clunk and clank of chains.

The weight felt far more extreme than it actually was, hanging at his ankles and wrists with the gravity of reality rather than the heft of the metal itself. The chain links were a manifestation of and reminder that he’d screwed up, that he’d failed his family, and that his whole life had changed due to but a mere moment of lapsed judgement and emotional weakness. Everything he’d worked so hard to protect was teetering on the trapeze.

What could he do now but accept the consequences of his actions?

Dust swirled around his feet, kicked up by the shuffling of other inmates in front of him as they trudged forward for processing. The particles stung his eyes and the blazing sun made his eyes water. The gates and concrete towers loomed over him, the tops speckled with guards and guns.

The thought suddenly occurred to him that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see the sun again. He knew nothing about prisons, and even less about the psychology of the people inside them.

If he was being honest with himself, it was far worse than he could initially fathom.

The processing went rather quickly, a juxtaposition of the grueling pace of the trial, and he was soon shoved off with clothes in his arms. His chains were removed after passing through a barred door that shut behind each criminal, the final stage in processing before being shown to a cell.

It was minimalistic: a bunk on one side, the toilet in the corner out in the open with a tiny sink next to it just big enough to wash his hands. After standing there for what seemed like eternity, he sank heavily on the mattress of the bottom bunk, staring at the clothes in his arms with muted horror. This was it. This was real. This is what he was supposed to call home, now.

Nausea bubbled up in his stomach, threatening to spill from his lips, but nothing came.

“Are you just gonna sit there?” A voice came from above and he jolted off the bed defensively, back to the wall to face the man that draped himself over the edge of the top bunk. “Jumpy, aren’t you, little fella?”

He stared at the man, eyes searching and analyzing every detail, dissecting as much information as he could. Unruly red hair, half lidded eyes… was this person a threat? Would they pose a problem to him? He wasn’t able to gauge much, as the person’s face, although expressive, did not give anything away.

“Just catching my bearings…” He said slowly, keeping his eyes on the other man.

“Ah, it’s your first time, then,” he said. Had this person been in and out of prison? People were dumb enough to come back after they’d been let out? His head was spinning at the simple, but telling sentence. “Since we’ll be roommates and all, you should probably tell me your name. You’re being awfully rude.”

He flinched. He didn’t know why the idea of manners being expected of him shocked him so much. He suddenly felt rather guilty at his own prejudice. These were people, just like him, and he’d automatically gone on defense ever since he stepped foot on the premises.

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Please take good care of me.” The automatic, polite greeting felt strange coming from his lips here. He didn’t actually expect anyone to do anything for him.

The man shifted on the bed, sitting up to look down at him, and Daichi realized just how tall his cellmate really was. “I’m Tendo Satori. Unfortunately, you’re on your own here, but let’s try to be friends, seeing as we share the same living space.” He supposed he could not expect much more. He hoped this guy was as nice as he actually seemed so that he had one less thing to worry about.

They didn’t shake hands or even continue talking. His cellmate just rolled onto his back and pulled out a book he’d presumably been reading before Daichi arrived. After a moment, Daichi slowly eased back onto the lower bunk and put his extra set of clothes at the foot of it as his new reality continued to sink in, creeping through his skin, and making him feel ever heavier.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was just like a movie when Daichi stepped into the common area for dinner. There were extreme muscle-builder types all around, some in groups, some ignoring everyone else. His roommate had disappeared, and all that he had as a clue for what to do next was a line for food. He kept his guard on high alert, trying to cover as many areas as possible with his eyes for defense. People were staring at him. He stuck out like a sore thumb and he realized then that every single person in this room knew he was fresh meat, and some of them didn’t care, but others fixed him with hard gazes that warned him to watch his back. He took a quiet, steadying breath.

Everything was going suspiciously smooth as he received his food. No one had bothered him, no one spoke to him, and as he looked around for some vacant area to sit, it seemed like he might actually survive the day. He spotted a table with just one person at it, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was the only place left to go. As he cautiously approached, trying to look around the masses of people coming and going at his target, he suddenly got a bad feeling. The crowd suddenly parted in front of him as his foot caught on something and he went flying forward. The tray he’d been clutching sprang from his fingers and clattered to the floor, but he just barely managed to keep himself from slamming his chin into the concrete with a diving receive technique he’d learned from high school volleyball. He whipped his head around to gauge the situation, immediately realizing he’d been purposefully tripped by a man who now laughed down at him. The guy could barely cross his arms over his chest with the veiny biceps and puffed up pectorals practically bursting from his tank top. Daichi instantly knew he wouldn’t be able to take the guy head on. His heart was racing, thundering in his ears as the man took a step forward.

“Oya oya?”

The sudden, irritated voice amongst the dying laughter made them both snap their heads around as the man at the only empty table stood slowly, angrily, fixing a golden eyed glare at the two of them. The entire room went silent and there was a thick atmosphere of fear that settled over them all like a suffocating blanket.

No one moved an inch.

“…So,”  the tall, black haired inmate said with a broad smile, lifting his leg and setting his foot on the bench, on which Daichi’s lunch had apparently spattered. “Who is going to pay for my new shoes?” No one was laughing anymore. His smile wasn’t particularly malicious, but rather amused, and yet it sent shivers down his spine just the same.

Daichi was perplexed, actually. The man above him was not overtly buff, so to speak, and though taller than most of the other inmates, he couldn’t quite figure out why there was such a wide breadth around him, but he certainly didn’t want to find out. His appearance was wild: black hair spiking in several directions that came forward to shadow one of his fiercely golden eyes. If Daichi hadn’t known it to be impossible, he’d almost think they were glowing. The man reminded him of a giant panther, body coiling with an energy that felt like he’d spring at any moment, and yet he leaned forward so casually onto his one raised knee with an elbow, looking between them expectantly.

“You spilled your lunch on Kuroo, man.” Someone accused. Slowly, Daichi raised himself back to his feet, readying himself for a fight.

“Ah, but who tripped him, I wonder?” It wasn’t really a question, those golden eyes glued to the extremely muscled man who, until just a moment ago, had looked confidently down at his figure on the floor with murderous intent. Now he was on the defense, taking a step back, but no one came to his aid, and no one said a single word. Daichi really had no idea what to expect. His back was stiffening from all the tension that had pooled into his muscle fibers, and he could swear he could almost feel every thread tightening between his shoulders and neck. A quick glance towards the door only showed him that the guards could not care less about what they were doing, that they were possibly going to rip each other apart. Some of them even looked amused.

“These were a gift, you know,” Kuroo said, slinking forward with a languid relaxation that was terrifying. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Kuroo brushed past him as if he wasn’t even there and slung a long arm around the other thug’s neck like they were the best of friends. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“I’m sorry, man.” The apology was lightening quick. “Really.”

“’Sorry’ doesn’t clean my shoe off,” he said. He gave him a sad face that seemed oddly genuine before letting go of his neck and then wiping his shoe directly onto the other man’s pants. He waited until he was finished, but the anger and bruised pride was clear on his face.

“Yeah.” Kuroo’s voice boomed merrily off the concrete walls. “That’s better.” He dusted his hands off, like touching the other inmate had tarnished his perfect skin. Without another word, the one named Kuroo walked back over to his table and sat back down. The tension eased and everyone began moving again, but Big Beefy ™ was only glaring that much harder at Daichi, now. He imagined he wasn’t off the hook just yet, but he thanked his lucky stars he’d spilled his lunch on the right person’s shoes. He sighed and began cleaning up the mess, eventually dumping the contents into a hole in the wall that was designated as “garbage.” He’d managed to save the small milk carton and boldly sat at Kuroo’s table, not next to him of course, but diagonally and just out of arm’s reach. He looked around carefully again, making sure that no one else had planned to jump him next, before finally taking a drink of milk. It tasted incredible, but maybe that’s because he was so parched and hadn’t had a single drop to drink since he’d gotten there.

“Thanks…” He said awkwardly, not really sure if it was even a good idea to thank the man or not. He did not receive a reply, though he hadn’t counted on one either. They sat in silence for some time, nothing but the babble of other inmates filling the space between them. Daichi kept stealing small glances, not just at Kuroo, but around himself like a paranoid drug addict. The man with the wild hair never once looked at him.

“I’ll buy you another pair.”

Kuroo’s eyes flicked to him lazily. “Oh?”

He felt strange under that intense gaze, even though it seemed indifferent despite the question. He settled for a nod, not having expected a response at all.

“Hmm,” he said, returning back to his plate to push some food around with disinterest. Daichi was out of his element. He wasn’t sure he could get a grip on this place at all.

He was definitely curious about the feline-like prisoner before him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to press the man any further.

Or so he thought. Maybe he’d find the courage some other time.

“Here,” Kuroo slid a bread roll and an apple over to Daichi. Daichi stared at him, dumbfounded, hesitant to take the items.

“…Why?”

A brow shot up on Kuroo’s face, an amused little smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “I’m always this kind.”

Was he… was he lying? Were these the final words that he would hear before the beast sprang forward and snapped his neck? Something had to be off, here.

But nothing happened, and Kuroo simply left him, picking up his tray and dumping it on the way out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next few days, Daichi was able to fall more into a pattern at the prison. It didn’t necessarily make anything easier, but it was calming his nerves to have a routine, to gather himself into semi-normalcy, and familiarize himself with the layout of the prison. He was rather surprised that they were let out into the yard for a form of “recess” at certain times of the day. It was like clockwork. Many of the inmates still tried to pick fights with each other, even while outside, but for some reason, it seemed that most of the guys were relieved to get a little sun.

Daichi was always keeping one eye subconsciously on Kuroo. He learned that he did, in fact, have quite a few “friends” in the system, as he was never truly alone. The more he watched Kuroo, the more he realized just how smart the guy was. He wasn’t sure how, but Kuroo was able to get his hands on contraband or desired goods and made quite a living for himself selling cigarettes and only god knows what else. He had garnered respect from most of the inmates, and Daichi had to admit he was fascinated by the dynamics.

He wanted to approach him again, to learn about him, but he was hard-pressed to figure out a way to do so.

He was never able to find the opportunity to corner Kuroo, but rather it found him instead.

While sitting outside on a table top, watching some of the guys play sports, Kuroo approached him and plopped down next to him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world

Daichi side eyed him cautiously, noting the wicked smirk plastered on that ever mysterious face. He always looked like he was up to something, but as far as he could tell, he never really seemed to start any trouble. He was like a constant, looming force in the prison that no one could predict.

“Sawamura Daichi, right?”

The fact that Kuroo knew his name sent a jolt down his spine and he turned his head to face him.

Dangerous.

When their eyes met, Daichi felt like he was being sucked into a black hole.

“In for 3 years because you wailed on the drunk driver that killed your parents, right?” He recoiled from the words. “Must have been rough having to raise your siblings on your own.” He wasn’t sure where any of this was going. How this man had already extracted all of this information in just a few days when he’d said nothing to anyone was beyond him. In so few words, he’d summed up his greatest failure in life and made it sound like a trifling matter, yet it had completely turned his world upside down. “Calm down. I’m not going to bite you.” It didn’t do anything to ease the tension that was building in his body, but he forced himself to set his shoulders back down.

“I’ve come to cash in on my shoes,” Kuroo said. The surprise had to have been visible on his face, so he quickly attempted to regain his composure with a challenging smirk. Something inside him like a tempest raged, a need to show he wasn’t weak.

“From what I’ve seen, you really don’t need the money.” Daichi had no idea what came over him. Both of Kuroo’s brows shot up before he suddenly doubled over with what could only be described as an amused cackle.

“Oya? So you’ve been watching me all this time, hmm?” Daichi felt his cheeks get hot, but something told him Kuroo already knew he’d been keeping tabs on him. “I’m honored, truly.”

The taller man leaned back on his hands, a relaxed pose that reminded him of a cat soaking up the sun on a nice day.

“No, Dai—can I call you Dai?—I don’t need money. I’m also not actually here to cash in on that favor. I just wanted to see your panicked expression.”

He flinched. Was Kuroo bluffing?

“I’m here to warn you.” The lazy shift of his gaze once again turned to focus on Daichi. He felt his heart seize in his chest momentarily before the rapid fire began, a cold wave of blood sliding through his veins like ice to the very tips of his fingers. Kuroo wanted to take him out? Had he infringed on some unknown territory? Perhaps he didn’t like that he’d been paying so much attention to him. The possibilities were piling up in his mind, and none of them were leading anywhere pleasant.

“Tomorrow, you’re going to be attacked. I don’t know when or where, but it will definitely happen tomorrow.”

“Wh…what?” Adrenaline pumped through him as his flight or fight response involuntarily kicked in.

“You don’t think I only deal in money, do you? Information is just as valuable.”

Clearly.

The color drained from his face as his mind moved a mile a minute. It was already gearing up and planning counter attacks, escape routes, dissecting who it could be.

“Who?” He asked, mostly to himself.

“Isn’t it obvious? Your biggest fan.” Kuroo stared straight ahead, and when he allowed himself to follow that line of sight, it was none other than Big Beefy™ from his first day, staring right back. Kuroo smiled and waved at him, but he didn’t seem as fazed by the taller man as he had been on the first day… Perhaps it was because he was all the way across the yard, or perhaps he knew Kuroo and Daichi weren’t actually buddies. It didn’t matter, really. This was a battle he would have to win on his own.

“Why are you telling me this,” he said after a pause. He tried not to let the deflation he felt reflect in his body language, leaning forward onto his knees and clasping his fingers together under his chin. He chuckled humorlessly: “…because you’re ‘always this kind?’”

A lopsided, amused grin graced Kuroo’s face. “Something like that.”

The wild cat pushed himself from the table and landed with grace onto the dust covered ground, waving over his shoulder nonchalantly as he made his departure.

Daichi swallowed hard.

“Wait!”

To his surprise, Kuroo actually stopped and, after a small pause, swiveled around to show him an incredibly amused, aggravating smirk. He plodded back over towards him, exuding a confident, mischievous playfulness that made Daichi flinch. He’d never know what this guy was thinking.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” Daichi said slowly.

“Sure,” Kuroo replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and shifting his weight onto one foot. He didn’t really know why or how, but for some reason the regular prison uniform looked… different on Kuroo. It was like the clothing was tailored specifically to his form, or as if the guy could pull off any style he wanted. It irritated him how natural he looked in this environment.

“Why are you here? What did you do?”

It seemed Kuroo hadn’t expected that as the question he wanted to ask and he couldn’t help but delight in the small crack in that confident mask. The taller man sighed, running a hand through his spiky locks.

“Man, you’re cruel,” he said, chuckling a bit. “I killed someone.”

The blatant answer made his eyes widen. His body stiffened uncomfortably as he searched those gold eyes for any clue or hint that this was some sort of sick joke. He found none.

And yet, Daichi had a hard time believing it.

The bell tolled for dinner and Kuroo gave him one last look, then left him to simmer in a shocked daze. 


	2. Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the second chapter of "Behind These Bars," where the real action and allusion to "moral ambiguity" takes place. There will be an Epilogue that follows.

 

He felt like he hadn’t slept in years. Ever since he’d gotten there, the nights seemed endless and sleep eluded him, but this one had taken the cake. It was as if his eyes had been taped open and all he could do was stare at the wall, paranoia for the impending attack soaking his brain and keeping his heart pounding in his chest.

Breakfast had come and gone without an issue, but Kuroo was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t quite sure why, but being around the languid, ebony haired man made him feel at ease, but it wasn’t because he felt safe. In fact, he expected no assistance or pity from the guy at all, but seeing his face always gave him a sense of courage.

While he was on edge, he would not allow his life here to be hopeless just because there was a target on his back. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but something inside of him had clicked and he was determined to make it through these three years so he could go back to his family. He’d started working out, running in the yard, and had even participated in some yard volleyball. He hadn’t played since high school, but the muscle memory was there and he’d played a rather good game, garnering the respect of a few inmates who clapped him on the back when they’d won. It made him feel like everything was a little more manageable.

Now, he sought a quiet place to think and ruminate, finding his way to the prison library to browse the selection. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, but he imagined there had to be something he could grab that would help him sleep, or help him learn, or both. He’d been a good student, absorbing most information well, so why not start again with all this new leisure time? That wasn’t to say that the inmates didn’t have jobs to do around the facility. Almost all of the men had been assigned some duty or another whether it was keeping the grounds clean or just serving food. He, himself, had been assigned to laundry, which was not his favorite thing in the world considering the obscene amount of sweat and unsanitary habits that some of these men had. He was hoping for something more purposeful like working in the maintenance shop, but he figured he may get the chance to move up in the system. He imagined working gave most a sense of purpose and normalcy, and he was grateful that there was a strict schedule in place, as it narrowed the margin of time he believed he’d be attacked today.

He considered the possibility that Kuroo had been messing with him just to keep him on edge, possibly for entertainment or some weird way of exacting payment for helping him on the first day, but something in him didn’t believe that was something Kuroo would do.

He was extremely surprised when he saw Kuroo in the library, leaning his head on one hand as he turned the page in some unknown book. He debated saying hello, but he also wondered if the man was avoiding him to stay clear of the situation that would develop later. He decided against a greeting, moving to lose himself in the rows of books, but Kuroo spotted him with that half-lidded gaze that flickered to his figure and a smirk graced his features.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he teased. Daichi couldn’t hold back the chuckle at such a dumb joke, as if they could meet anywhere else other than this prison. Kuroo leaned back in his chair, draping an arm over the back as Daichi approached, drawn like a magnet against his will.

“May I ask what you’re reading?” Daichi said.

“So formal.” It sounded almost like he was chastising him, but the tone was playful and baited him. “I’m reading Stephen Hawking. It goes into quantum theory, relativity, superstring… Physics stuff.”

Daichi blinked, bewildered. He could tell that this man was smart, but this was beyond his expectations. “Oh.” It was all he could muster, dumbfounded. The other man’s smirk only grew wider, flashing pearly white teeth as he contained a bout of laughter. Daichi’s eyes trailed down to the book, subconsciously checking to make sure he wasn’t being made a fool of. The taller man seemed to read him easily and flipped the book so he could see the cover. Embarrassed, Daichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast this morning.”

“Mm. I don’t much like the breakfast here. I tend to skip it often. Did you miss me or something?”

He’d probably never get used to this kind of banter, but it sent an odd flutter through him just the same.

“Not a chance.”

A dark, black brow shot up as he feigned offense. “Dai, I’m hurt.”

“No you’re not.” He couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Well, you came here to find something, right? Don’t let me stop you.” His eyes lingered on Kuroo’s face, even as his body started to pull him away so he could escape the throws of his imagined inferiority.

He inhaled slowly, the smell of books a welcome change to the sweat and musk of testosterone laden men that lingered in every service of the prison. He couldn’t help but run his fingertips along the spines of the books as he passed, eyes scanning titles across the colorful selection in front of him.  He had gone down multiple isles by the time his eyes caught something that piqued his interest. There was quite a plethora of law books. He had never really been interested in it before, and he was absolutely guilty of the assault that had landed him in the slammer, but at the same time the workings on the inside seemed suspiciously iniquitous. Some of the books were incredibly thick. It was overwhelming actually. He didn’t know where to start, but a title caught his eye that seemed like a good place to do so.

Stretching up onto the pads of his feet, he extended his arm above him and grasped at it, fingers hardly brushing the shelf on which it stood. He clicked his tongue and wrinkled his nose, trying to push himself up farther, when he felt a sudden warmth at his back pressing into him and a long-fingered, pale hand came into view to pull the book from its place. His cheeks burned as he turned, Kuroo staring down at him, his other hand placed firmly on the shelf right next to his head.

“I can’t stand seeing a damsel in distress.”

Daichi snatched the book from him and glared. Damsel? Who was he calling a damsel? His anger, however, melted away rather quickly. He could tell he just liked to get under people’s skin.

Kuroo seemed to linger just a bit longer than was appropriate, piercing eyes locked onto chocolate brown before he pushed away from the shelf and sauntered back off to his table.

His heart was in his throat, he swallowed against it, and blood roared in his ears as he took a steadying breath. What was that? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyelids shut. He sure liked to toy with people, didn’t he? Regaining his composure, he purposefully sat directly across from the other man with a challenging grin. It seemed to amuse the messy haired man even more.

Dangerous.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Daichi had not been spending his time idly waiting to be jumped. He’d meticulously been doing the only thing he could think of to craft himself a weapon for protection: sharpening the end of the handle of his toothbrush. It was all he could get his hands on, and it was his best hope for defending himself if that ridiculously muscled man decided he wanted to do more than just beat him up. He had a feeling his intent was murder. The guy had been humiliated in front of all of the prisoners, after all, and he was sure he wouldn’t mess with Kuroo.

It had been Tendou that told him exactly why no one messed with Kuroo in the prison. Daichi couldn’t help the question from bubbling up and escaping his lips like vomit. His curiosity was so telling, and he’d been mortified the moment the inquiry hung between him and his roommate. And yet, Tendou wasn’t fazed.

“He used to be a martial arts teacher. He taught kids,” Tendou had said. “I was here the day he came in a year ago. We all saw him take down every single person who tried to take him on. Effortlessly. He never even broke a sweat.” Tendou had sounded far too excited about the story, eyes lighting up in a way he’d not seen from his roommate before. It was like he thrived on the entertainment of it. “I don’t actually know what style of martial arts he mastered, but it uses your body weight and movement against you. That’s not to say he can’t pack a punch,” he continued. His tone then took on an even more excited tone. “He knows exactly where to hit to cause the most damage, and he even broke someone’s nose. Almost broke someone’s arm. It only took three months for the others to realize he was beyond dangerous, and no one has messed with him since.”

It was quite the story. Daichi had realized, then, that Kuroo really _could_ have killed another human being. It sent chills down his spine. Yet, one thing was consistent: Kuroo had never started the fight. It was odd, now, that Kuroo had been convicted of murder, but if it was self defense, he wouldn’t be here, right? Things weren’t adding up.

He didn’t have time to try to solve that puzzle, though. The day was already half over and nothing had happened, which meant he was getting closer and closer to the time it would happen. He’d never been so on edge in his life. He constantly shuffled through ways to keep himself around as many people at all times, or closed off in an area like his cell where it would be downright idiotic to start something.

Now, it was only half an hour until he was supposed to go to work, so perhaps he could go in early to avoid being alone as much as possible. He looked around the corridor quickly to survey his route past the showers and holding cell to the T at the end that would lead him to the laundry room if he went right. There were a few people coming and going, so he made his way, turned right and clasped the handle to the laundry room. It was locked. He sighed.

Wishful thinking.

He made his way back, running through the options in his head. Perhaps he should head back to the library until work started. Or maybe he’d find Kuroo and bother him a little.

He was yanked, hard, and thrown to the floor of the showers. The tiles did nothing to soften the blow, pain pricking down the side of his arm where he’d fallen. He scrambled up, raising his fists for a fight.

He’d finally come for him.

His eyes gauged the distance to the entrance of the small enclave where the door lay. It was blocked from view, a perfect opportunity to keep out of site from any individual that may walk by. He’d really thought about this, hadn’t he? Looking back on it, it should have been obvious that he’d choose a place like this.

But this time he was ready.

The man lunged at him. He barely dodged the fist aimed right for his head. It was becoming apparent how this was going to go down.

“Do you know why I chose this place?” The inmate said, standing up straighter.

“I can imagine.” He glared back at him, keeping his center of gravity low in preparation for another attack.

“Can you? I’ll be sure to make your death look like an accident.”

He really did want to kill him. His heart rate quickened, his body warm with adrenaline that pumped through his veins. He came at him again, large hands going straight for his throat and he barely managed to push them away and avoid the other’s huge body crashing into him. He was incredibly heavy with dense muscle that could very easily overpower him. A leg swept under him, sending Daichi tumbling. He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a foot to his face. His peripheral vision caught a shadow.

He’d brought backup. Though he just stood there with his arms crossed, he was certain he couldn’t take two people simultaneously. He jumped up, spinning to the side, but he was caught by his arm and dragged back, thrown against the wall. He saw stars, a throb of pain spreading through his skull. A hand covered his face, pulling him forward to pound him back against the wall. That’s when he drew his pathetic weapon and thrust forward blindly. He made contact, stabbing through his torso. Blood began to trickle down his hands, his own eyes widening in shock at what he’d just done when a pained hiss reached his ear. He draw his hand back again, going for another stab when hands wrapped around his throat. This time, he stuck it in his neck. The man fell away from him, but only just as the second man disarmed him.

“You bastard!”

His own weapon was turned against him, flying past his vision. He barely managed to dodge the sharp edge, the tip grazing his ear with an alarming proximity near his jugular.

That’s when Kuroo appeared in the doorway. The devil was in his eyes, but grace was in his heart. It was over in a blurry instant, the weapon removed and plunged into the second man’s gut, the man scratching at Kuroo's neck, and the sickening crack of a broken neck. The resounding thud had echoed in his ears, his vision starting to go black around the edges. His breathing was ragged. He was hyperventilating and slumped against the wall, limbs beginning to numb with a lack of oxygen. He couldn’t hear anything but ringing in his ears, even as Kuroo’s hand grabbed his arm, another, his face.

“-chi. Daichi, hey. Daichi!” He focused on Kuroo’s face, chest heaving as he felt himself coming back to Earth. “Hey. Calm down. It’s ok.” He looked like a deer in headlights, a trembling hand coming up to grab onto Kuroo’s shirt, as if it would save him from tumbling into nothingness. “It’s ok. You’re ok, it’s over,” he repeated, keeping his eyes fixed on Daichi’s. But that’s when he saw the blood on his hands.

He’d killed someone. He’d actually killed someone. He’d never see his family again.

“Daichi.” He looked up again, choking on his own breath. “We have to hurry. You need to rinse off and get out of here.”

“What?”

There was a long moment that passed between them.

“Daichi… I’m in here for life. I’ll take the blame… Please. Just go.”

“N-no, I can’t let you do that.”

“Don’t fight me on this.”

“No!”

 “You’re only in here for 3 years. Your family needs you. Daichi, look at me. Get. Out of here.” He was already pulling him to the showers, and before he could even blink there was warm water on his hands, washing crimson down the drain. He splashed his face, smearing off blood. Kuroo wiped the knick on his ear, used his shirt to wipe the water off Daichi’s face and hands.

“Get out of here. Now. It won’t be long until someone comes.” He shoved him towards the door. Daichi stumbled, balanced himself against a wall and made his way out.

Everything seemed to fall into place in his mind about Kuroo’s situation.

He knew now,… he was not the kind to idly kill. He sacrificed himself for others.

Kuroo was innocent.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The commotion built around him just a few minutes after he’d walked out. He had tried to appear calm and unknowing as he made his way back to his cell. He felt like everyone was looking at him, even though they ran straight past him and hooked around towards the showers. There was shouting, and people were huddling near the corridor he’d managed to escape from only just before. A deep, painful guilt rose in his chest. He was still reeling as he thumped onto his bed. He grasped his head in his hands, fingers tightening and pulling around short locks. What had he done?

…What had he done?

He had to go back. He had to tell them the truth. He couldn’t let Kuroo take the fall. He was nauseous, a sickening slosh in his stomach as he stumbled to his feet and trudged down the way back towards the upset. His eyes caught sight of Kuroo, handcuffed and subdued, covered in blood as the guards pushed back at the crowd that was seconds away from a riot. He sagged against the wall with his forearm. He had to do this.

It was as if the wild man had a radar for Daichi. He zoomed in on him, locked eyes with him, and gave him a warning leer that felt like a stab to the heart. It was clear. Kuroo wasn’t going to let him do anything.

Knowing him, he’d just fight whatever he tried to say. And as the guards dragged him off, the other officers managed to keep the riot from breaking out. It felt like everything was moving a mile a second around him, but he was completely still.

After that moment, he never saw Kuroo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for reading! There will be an Epilogue with a happy ending, I promise!!! The epilogue will cover some of Kuroo's history: why he ended up in jail, where went after this chapter, and Daichi's release. Please note that the focus on romance was dulled considerably because it was not the main focus of the plot, but [SPOILER] you'll get a little something in the Epilogue. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story in the comments! It’s been very exhausting, yet fun to write. I really love them. ;-;


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, just sometimes... people can have their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I’m sorry but I cut A LOOOOOOTTT of the story out because it was getting too long and too complicated. Kuroo’s story (how he ended up in jail) is going to be greatly glossed over, so I hope you forgive me. Maybe someday I’ll make an epic of this story instead of an abridged version. I had six pages of just trying to explain what happened, but I wasn’t even half done… I decided to keep things simple so we could get to the good stuff.

The agony and guilt slowly ate at his soul, like being buried alive beneath meters of soil that never lessened no matter how much he clawed at the dirt.

Kuroo…

His mind twisted and replayed the night over and over in his dreams, sometimes true to history, sometimes a disgusting perversion of it. He had lain awake at night, too terrified to close his eyes lest he see the blood all over again. Almost every night, he shot up from a dead sleep, dripping with sweat and trembling with horror. Over time, the dreams became less about the blood and death, and more about Kuroo. They’d meet in the plane of his dreams, his mind trying to sort through the massacre with imagined conversations, angry words, and hysterical sobs, but when he awoke, he was always staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face.

He dug his palms into his eye sockets, as if he could press the images out of his retinas. He choked on another sob, letting his arms fall to the bed at his sides, blinking against the salty tears, and breathing heavily with despair. When would they end? When would this terrible pain end?

When would he see Kuroo again? He needed to see him, needed to work through all the unspoken and shared trauma between them.

He had learned, however, to see Kuroo’s sacrifice for what it was intended. Kuroo had done something unspeakably selfless, something horrendously noble, without even expecting anything in return. He’d never met anyone like him before, and he wasn’t sure that he ever would again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was an entire year before Daichi heard from Kuroo again. It came unexpectedly in the form of a letter, delivered with prison mail. Daichi had gripped the piece of paper like it was a lifeline, eyes wide as liquid sprang into his vision and blurred the comforting words. Kuroo had spoken like nothing happened, asking him how things were going, letting him know he was ok, and using cheesy lines and jokes that made him laugh and shake his head.

They began to write each other regularly and it helped to make the days go faster, a glimmer of hope and excitement in the otherwise bleak inmate life. As the days grew closer and closer to his release, Daichi started to realize that Kuroo was the only thing he could think about.

What was happening between them was far more serious than he could have ever expected.

He gradually recognized that their banter wasn’t entirely in jest, and didn’t know exactly when it started happening, but he eventually admitted to himself that he enjoyed every second of it. His grins would be wide, his eyes soft, and heat would rise to his cheeks when Kuroo wrote something particularly inappropriate. He actually felt kind of a fool, crushing for someone over words like some teenager easily swept off his feet… not to mention the fact that it had happened in prison.

He’d saved every single letter, read them frequently, and kept them in a wooden box by his beside once he was set free. He continued to write him, even after he’d returned to his life. He had been home for almost a year now, dealing with the stigma of societal conformity and judgment as he tried to assimilate back into normality. Scrupulous, condemnatory stares replaced the greetings that were once kind and he was uncertain these actions were something he could ever get used to. His neighbors spoke freely and loudly about how they were thinking about moving, though they never overtly said it was because of him.

But he had _far_ more important things to worry about: he had set to work on the arduous task of bringing about Kuroo’s appeal.

It had taken a lot of research, a lot of connections, and the help of nearly all of his friends to petition for Kuroo, but the evidence was mounting and the momentum was gaining.

The first thing he did was contact his old friend Tsukishima. The tall blonde had done quite well for himself in law school and was now a prominent lawyer actively practicing, so he immediately called in a favor.

“I’m going to be honest with you: appeals are not as easy as they make it look in the movies,” Tsukishima had said.

“I don’t need it to be easy, I need it to be possible,” he’d said bravely.

Tsukishima hadn’t been exaggerating.

It had taken months for the appeal. Daichi was absolutely exhausted.

But all his hard work had led to this moment…

Daichi leaned against his car, chewing at his fingernails nervously while his leg bounced with similar anxiety off the concrete. Kuroo was supposed to be out already. He looked at his wrist watch for the hundredth time, as if looking at it repeatedly would make the time go by faster. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, now settling for chewing the inside of his lip instead, eyes ricocheting from one thing to the next, anything to help him calm down. What was taking so long? They’d let him know if there was a problem right? He’d been waiting for this moment for almost 5 years, 3 of which were spent in jail in agonizing depression on figuring out how he could ever repay Kuroo, how he could ever see him again, how he could bring him justice. He’d fought so hard, clawed at any lead, dragged himself through the nightmares, and finally, he’d proven Kuroo’s innocence.

Tsukishima seemed to get into the case more and more as time went on. He knew he would step up to the challenge.

It had been far from cheap, of course. Tsukishima would never offer his services for free, and Daichi would never ask him too, but it was worth every penny, because here he was, waiting for Kuroo’s release.

The gate opened.

Daichi shot up. Kuroo looked as wild as ever, his deep ebony hair still shadowing half of his face in disarray like he’d just rolled out of bed, posture relaxed, yet regal in its own way, and his bag of belongings was swung over his shoulder. He looked too slim, though he wasn’t sure if that was because he was wearing sweats and a baggy tee. How could someone make something so casual look so insanely good? He bit his lip instinctively. Daichi didn’t miss the deep breath the other  took when he looked around, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. Everything was different. He knew from experience the immense, emotional experience of setting foot outside of prison to freedom: Colors looked more vibrant, the air smelled cleaner and crisper, the breeze was like a loving caress across the skin, and the sun warmed all the way to the soul.

When their eyes finally met, Kuroo’s languid pace suddenly broke into a run. His dropped his bag before he reached him, discarding it like a heavy burden before wrapping his arms around Daichi in the tightest hug he’d ever received. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he clutched him back, taking a deep breath and reveling in the smell that was uniquely Kuroo.

“What the hell, man?” Kuroo asked, chuckling softly and pushing him away so he could look him up and down. “Hold on, I’m committing this to memory in case it’s not real.”

Daichi laughed. “Stop,” he said, mostly because his face was starting to heat up.

“But seriously,” said Kuroo, pausing briefly to look into his eyes. “How the hell… I don’t understand what happened. One minute I’m lying in bed, the next someone is telling me I’m going to get out.”

“…I’m sorry it took so long,” Daichi started. Kuroo made a face at him in disbelief.

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Kuroo…  What happened… when you—”

“Don’t.” The taller man cut him off firmly. But Daichi was still so guilty over it. It had eaten away at him slowly, to the point where he was feeling his mental state crumble. “Daichi.” He cupped his face in his hands. “You were protecting yourself.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He didn’t mean to sound irritated, pushing one of his hands away half heartedly, scowling to the side. “You took—”

“ _Don’t._ ” Kuroo stared down at him with a blazing fierceness in his eyes, but it wasn’t threatening, nor was it in anger. He lifted his hand once again to cup his face. “Look where I am. Look what you’ve done.” He knocked their foreheads together gently, grinning down at him, and beautiful, honey eyes began to mist over. Daichi’s hand slowly rose up to grip one of Kuroo’s wrists gently and just let the man take a moment to close his eyes and cry.

Neither wanted to move from where they stood. It was strange, the feelings passing between them, and yet it felt like everything would finally be alright, for the first time in his life.

He never thought he’d be a free man ever again. When the gavel had struck his guilty sentence, it was like a hammer had crushed through his chest and shattered ice through his bloodstream. His hands had started to go numb, losing feeling in his legs as he was dragged off to serve life in prison.

The worst part was that he’d given up hope. He had resigned himself to live a life behind bars until he died, because he truly believed he was alone.

“Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

He flinched a little, not sure what he was thanking him for. He wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for Kuroo.

“I should be thanking you?” He said, unsure of himself.

“Nah. Really… thank you.”

He felt awkward then, as Kuroo’s eyes slowly opened and stared into his, forcing him into silence. There was a conviction there that made him think twice about arguing. Would it always be like this? Would he always win with just a stare?

Like he’d let him off that easy.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home,” Daichi finally said. Kuroo pulled back slowly and peered at him, his sullen gaze drifting to the side as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t have anywhere to go. I lost my shop, I lost my apartment… everything.” He laughed, though it lacked mirth. “But, I have plenty of money. I’ll get back on my feet.”

“Kuroo…”

He turned his face back towards him, but avoided the eye contact.

“I’ll be alright.”

“Would you like to come home with me?”

Golden eyes locked onto chocolate brown. “Dai, no. I’ll be fine.”

“Please?”

There was a long moment of silence, as if he was weighing his options. It wasn’t as if he could be picky, but there was obviously some battle that the taller man was fighting in his head, perhaps morally, or perhaps it was too much for him? Daichi bit his bottom lip absently. Kuroo’s lips pulled into a mischievous smirk. “Well, since you’re clearly obsessed with me, and you can’t seem to live without me, I guess I have no choi—OW!”

He rubbed his arm where Daichi had socked him, laughing at the glower sent his way. “Kidding, kidding.” Did Daichi know how cute he was when he was angry? He shifted his eyes to the side, looking at nothing in particular, and scratched his face sheepishly. “I’d like that.”

“Get your stuff then, or you’ll be stuck wearing my dad’s old button ups and khakis.”

“Nooo, not the khakis!” He swayed dramatically with the back of his hand on his forehead, the movement turning into a swoop to snatch up his belongings. He practically jumped into the car. “Take me away, my knight in shining armor!”

Daichi sent him another glare, turning the key and bringing the car to life. His eyebrows eased as a playful smile tugged at his lips.

“Does that mean you’re a princess?” The jab elicited a regretful look sent his way and he tried to keep himself from laughing, he really did, but he couldn’t stop the rolling thunder from bubbling out.

The sound was like music to Kuroo.

“Hey,” Daichi suddenly stopped, an idea striking him, gripping the steering wheel for balance as he whirled around. “You’re hungry right?” He spoke from experience, of course, and watching Kuroo’s face light up at the idea of real food was delightful. Bulls-eye.

“Please tell me there’s a burger joint around here. I’d give anything for a burger.”

“Great mind’s think alike.”

He pulled away from the curb and sped off towards their destination, flicking the radio on low for a bit of background noise. He stole a few glances at Kuroo, who peered out the window looking at the passing scenery with a wistful smile. The light diffused through the lines of thick trees to give him a soft, ethereal glow, and Daichi knew the image would stay burned in his memory for the rest of his life.

This was real.

He slid his hand to Kuroo’s and laced their fingers together, heat rising to his cheeks when the other man turned to look at him. He refused to take his eyes off the road, lest the taller one see just how unsure of himself he’d been just to hold his hand. He felt a grateful squeeze, like Kuroo would never let go, allowing his eyes drift out the window again, wistful smile now a full blown grin

Freedom.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this took so long. You have no idea. I feel like I cheated you the elaborate story in my head of why Kuroo ended up in jail, exactly why he was sentenced to life, and how this all led back to the Yakuza. Anyways, I hope the shortened version was still satisfying enough that you can rest easy knowing the boys are ok and happy together. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first Chapter!!! Did Kuroo really kill someone? Is Daichi going to come out of this unscathed? Tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
